Pennies
by Ink2
Summary: AU/AH. J/B. It was only supposed to be one night. Just one. But when they keep running into another, much to their distress, will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns chars.

A/N: So after a long, long time out of the fanfic, game my dissatisfaction with Twilight has inspired me to write on here again lol. Thank you to Bragi151, frosty1974, Pavarti, Chele and nikkiwh2010 for helping me through this. I hope you enjoy. Reviews and criticism welcome. =]

**Chapter 1: Letting Loose**

It was a hot summer day. The sun gleamed off the glossy sheen of the playground tower. Kids ran around, oblivious to the volley of sand trailing in their wake. Parents milled about, talking to one another while keeping a third eye on their child.

Then a sound sure to make any child run to their parents and start begging for money echoed around the playground. The ice cream truck had come!

Amid the yelling children and coerced parents, two women fell into line, one dragging the other.

"Alice, really now. Aren't we a bit too old for this?" said the one being dragged.

"Old? Who's old? I will be forever young. All cause I enjoy the simple pleasures in life." Alice blew a raspberry at her friend. "Unlike you, Bella, I think being too reserved can be bad for you. Come on. Live a little. What's one popsicle gonna hurt?"

"Fine. Fine. You win." Shaking her head, Bella chuckled softly and linked arms with Alice. They approached the truck, falling into step with one another.

"Two popsicles please!" They said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed before exchanging money with the ice cream man for their popsicles. Walking towards the benches beneath the trees, they unwrapped their popsicles, Alice throwing the wrapper away while Bella bunched it up at the base of the treat.

"Mmm…I love popsicles!" said Alice as she curled her tongue around the base and licked her way to the tip where she sucked on it lightly, giving herself fully into the sensation.

"I bet you do," said Bella sarcastically. She lightly lapped at her treat all the while scrutinizing Alice. "How can you do that?"

"Do what?" Alice replied, still completely engrossed in her task of savoring every bit of her popsicle as she could.

"THAT! With no kind of wrapper or protection on it!"

Alice rolled her eyes and continues to walk along. "Easily."

"But…But it's unsanitary! Doesn't it bother you at all?"

"Nope. I'm used to it."

"That's the scary part about it."

"Why?"

"Look! It's dripping all over you! God only knows if those stains will affect you later on. Mine on the other hand is nice and tidy." Bella indicated hers as if putting it on display.

"Gosh, what's a little mess here and there. It's not as if you haven't gotten messy before. It makes things all the more interesting." Alice licked the juices running down her hand. "Tada! All clean. At least I enjoy mine."

"Hey! I enjoy mine!" Bella deliberately sucked on hers.

"Really? Really now? When was the last time you tasted its full length? Felt the satisfaction of knowing there was absolutely nothing between you and it? Opened yourself completely to the experience? When?" She stared pointedly at Bella.

"Um… I don't know. Not that long ago I'm sure. It can't have been that long ago... But that's beside the point!"

"Is it really?" Alice said indifferently before nodding towards the collection of fluids condensed in Bella's wrapper. "Such a waste."

"Not even! Better to be protected from all that gunk then to have it all over you."

"Whatever you say, hun," Alice sat on the bench and placed her elbows on the table behind her, continuing to languidly lick at her treat. No excess fluids dribbled down. No unwanted stickiness got on her clothes. The wind softly blew the silky tresses of her hair away from her face, letting the sun kiss her pale porcelain skin.

Bella stood there watching her as the wind blew her hair into her face, the sticky liquid staining her lips making strands stick to it. The sun could not reach her beneath the shadows cast by Alice and the trees.

Alice finished her popsicle and began to walk away.

"You're dripping," Alice pointed out.

Bella looked down at her hand. The fluids had escaped from the barrier formed by the wrapper, spilling onto the pale fingers clutching at the wilting remains of what used to be a tantalizing treat. Bella removed the wrapper, licking at the spilt juices, and ran after Alice.

Upon reaching her, Bella fell into step with Alice. They walked around the perimeter of the park in silence, unwilling to discuss what had really brought them here. Nearing the second lap, it just couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm really worried about you, Bella."

"I've really messed up, haven't I?"

"No, of course not, Sweety." Alice turned to wrap Bella into her embrace. "You just… You need to get away. Being locked up in your house all the time isn't a way to live. Heck trying to be so clean and pristine all the time is ridiculous. There's more to life than that. You miss out on so much in trying to be perfect, and for what? You already were perfect! You don't need to -"

"But it's just that-"

"No. No buts. Bella, you've changed. What happened to the Bella I knew? The one that actually took the time to be a friend? The one that checked up on me randomly just to see how I was doing? The one that would find some silly event that we would randomly go to just for the hell of it? Where is that Bella? Where are you?"

"I haven't changed. I'm still-"

"Bella, you aren't the same and you know it." Alice released Bella.

"I'm sorry. It's just the stress of trying to be this- this THING is killing me. But it's worth it, you know? It really is…It has to be…Isn't it?" Bella brought her hands to her face, trying to wipe away the uncertainty. "Maybe I do need a little break."

"I know. Aaaannnddd I know just the trick to bring you back!"

Bella turned to catch a sadistic gleam in Alice's eyes. That evil look could only result in one thing, one that promised hours and hours of torture: Girls Night Out.

"No! Alice please, anything but that!" Bella whined.

"Shut up! Come on girl. We haven't spent time together at all. Not to mention you need to take a break. Let loose for once. Maybe you'll finally find some true happiness."

"But I am ha-"

Alice glared at Bella.

"Fine, fine I'll go." Bella grumbled.

Alice smirked. "I'll take care of everything."

~8~8~8~8~

**Bella POV**

I hate clubs. I don't even know why the heck I'm here. I spot Alice over at the bar flirting with some beefy hunk. I knew this was a bad idea. Sigh.

The incessant thumping of the music was giving me a headache. The air conditioning did nothing to alleviate the stuffy, musky air. And I swear if there is one spot on this floor that wasn't sticky with some kind of spilt fluid, I hadn't yet been able to find it.

Resigning myself to sit at some obscure corner until the night was over, I pick my way through the crowed in impossibly high heels that was forcibly placed on me. Four inch heels are NOT my friends. At least the corner that I claimed has a high stool that, although wasn't comfortable, gave me a great view of the room.

Taking a glance back at Alice, it seems like she's got her guy for the night, hook, line and sinker. The beefy dolt is practically salivating.

If only I had that kind of beauty. Now there is a girl who knew she had looks and could use them to her advantage. She is in control. Heck any woman who could party as hard as her and still be a successful business woman is a woman to be reckoned with.

Looking back down at my appearance, I feel like a little girl trying to dress in mommy's clothes. The halter top that she had loaned me flows down my chest trying to cling to what few curves I had. The short shorts are not flattering at all, exposing skinny, pale legs with knobby knees. And these heels just make me feel like a hooker.

Attempting to shove my self-consciousness back into something manageable, I let my eyes flitter about the room, taking notice of the ridiculous things that go on in clubs.

Men surround the dance floor, waiting for their opportunity to swoop in on one of the writhing girls and possibly wheedle themselves into the girls' beds. Clubs are just a feeding ground for hookups.

Disgusted with the display, I turn my head towards the one seemingly safe area of the club to watch, the small sitting area, which this early in the night ought to be empty.

Instead there was one man there. He sat at the far corner of the dimly lit room. To his back, the wall. To his right, a small worn table.

It is a place of power…that spot. I think the entire venue is visible from there, and no one can come up from behind you and surprise you. I can see his eyes following everything in the room, all who come, all who go, though his eyes do seem to me to be lingering on figures of the opposite sex.

Sprawled across the old wooden chair, his large physique dwarfs the furniture around him. His broad shoulders are encased in a tight black shirt. The sleeves barely encompass his well defined arms. The shirt loosens towards his tapered waist. Dark blue jeans, fit snuggly on firm, well-muscled legs. The worn, but loved boots enclose large solid feet.

He's just delicious. With his legs spread and his shoulders are slightly slouched, his hands loosely grip the beer on the table beside him.

They are large calloused hands. Hands that have known work. Hands that have the touch. Hands that have experience. They are hands that knew what they were doing. The way he caressed his bottle, slowly, lingering at every crevice and curve, hypnotize me.

Hungry eyes followed every movement, unable to break free from the spell he's cast with his dark chocolate bedroom eyes, and strong magical fingers. They weave a dark enchantment, beckoning any who had dared overcome the aura of dangerous excitement clinging to him.

One night with him could be addictive.

Lethal.

His long elegant fingers cradle the bottle to his palm, bringing it slowly up to his full lips. His lips then move to slowly encompass the parted lips of his bottle, allowing the seductive, intoxicating taste to fill his senses. A single drop escapes, trailing past juicy lips and along the strong jaw, caressing and leaving its essence on the slightly scruffy terrain.

Finished with the now empty bottle, he sets it aside. He scans the room again. His eyes, once soft and inviting, sharpen, homing in on his target. He stalks his prey.

Stealthily making his way around the jungle of swaying bodies, and tangle of limbs, he prowls the dance floor. His powerful arms make a seemingly loose cage around her. He slowly crouches down, his chiseled chin brushing her bare shoulder for an instant, catching her attention. She tenses. His eyes gleam, white teeth flash against the dark, sun-kissed skin; He went in for the kill. She had no chance.

"Hi," he whispers.

"Wow." I murmur under my breath, fanning myself with my hand. The room must have gotten several degrees hotter. My once flowing halter top now clung to my sweat damped chest. "That was just scorching"

"What are you talking to yourself about?" purrs a slightly tipsy Alice as she sways to the music. Following the direction of my stare, she found the object of my fascination. "Mmm… Jacob Black. He sure is some other kind of fine."

"Oh yes…" I can't seem to take my eyes off of him. "Ehem, I mean, who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. The guy you're obviously eye fucking," she says as she nods towards Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome.

"You know him?"

"Honey, what girl in her right mind doesn't? But then again you're obviously out of yours, which isn't surprising seeing you're always locked up and…"

I glare at her.

"Fine, fine. I'm dropping it." She puts her hands up in the air. "I'm juuuust saying. Thank god I finally got you out! But yea… Jacob. He knows how to get what he wants. Heck he can probably convince you that it's what you want too. No matter how it ends no one can seem to hate him. Too bad all he ever seems to want is a one night stand. He's a dangerous one."

"Yeah…It's too bad," I sigh.

I watch as he escorts the girl from the dance floor. Her smile is one of triumph and excitement. Jacob sports an adorably cocky grin. The bastard! But as he turns to take one last look behind him, for a second he looked… lost…tired even.

I shake my head clear. There is no way that could have been right. He is too sure of himself to ever be lost. Not to mention, Jacob seems like the kind of guy that could keep going… and going… and… UGH! I shut the thought out before it can get out of control. Losing the only thing that holds fascination for me, I decide to get up.

"Alice. I'm tired. I think I'm just going to call a cab and head back."

"Aww, come on Bells! It's still early! You need to loosen up and try to have some fun. Seriously, stop being such an old lady. I finally get you away fro-"

"Alice." I look her straight in the eyes.

"Fine, fine. But hey, I just met the cutest guy, and evidently he has a friend. Come on I'll introduce you guys." She grabs my hand and starts to head back towards the bar where beefy guy was waiting.

"I really don't think I can-"

"Bella it's only some harmless flirting."

"I really can't. Look I'm pretty beat. I'll just go home and call you tomorrow ok?"

Alice sighs. "No, no. Don't. I'll take you home. Just give me a second." She looks towards the guy at the bar and with a disappointed expression brings her hand up to wave good bye.

"No. It's ok. Have fun, he looks like a nice enough guy. I swear I'll be fine. I'll call you!" I force a smile and depart before she could protest.

Bursting through the doors, the fresh air kisses my damp flesh. The slight breeze brush stray strands away from my face, blowing a deliciously sinful scent my way.

Closing my eyes I took it in, the scent of earth, musk and MAN. Just the smell alone made my knees weak. I didn't have to look to know who it belonged to.

Jacob Black.

His name glided sinuously thought my mind. Seducing me into turning towards him. To run to him. Heck to straight up pounce him. But I shouldn't. I need to go home. I really do.

Unable to resist a little peek thought, I turn my head towards the scent, and there he was escorting the lady into a cab.

Dang it! Why did I have to look? Of course he's going home with her. What the heck was I thinking?

Jacob had just guided her into the cab gracefully and said good night, even waving her off. Once the cab had turned around the corner, his shoulder's looked like it slumped just slightly. A great sigh heaved from his chest.

WAIT! This isn't right. I completely turn towards the scene now, slowly inching my way towards them. Let loose, Bella. You can do this. Let loose, if just for one night.

"Hey," I say without thinking.

He instantly turns towards me. His cool mask of a nonchalant badass once again in place. One of his eye brows quirk up in question.

"Um…I…" I could feel a blush flush across my face.

"Are you ok?" he chuckles.

"Y-yes," I stutter. Taking in a deep breath, I threw all caution to the wind. Channeling my inner Alice I let my hand come up to trace his high cheek bones and cup his face tenderly. "Hi."

Never breaking contact with my eyes, he takes my hand in his and guides it to his mouth. Soft lips brush the sensitive skin of my wrist. Trailing kisses up my palm to my finger tip, he gives each one a slight nip; each nip causing my entire body to tremble.

Slowly intertwining out fingers, and he pulls me closer. Our chests were a mere hair's breathe apart. Each shuddering breath I took almost let me brush my sensitized body against his.

He lowers his head down towards mine. My eyes close instinctively, my body straining to get closer to him, yet not wanting to make it obvious. And just as soon as we were almost close enough to kiss, he stops.

I open my eyes to look into his smoldering eyes. I growl and yank him down by his shirt until our lips met.

First kisses with anyone are usually hesitant and unsure from what my limited experience has taught me, but not this one. Not even close. Our lips clash, both of us fighting for dominance. We devour, trying to taste and feel everything at once.

My hand lets go of his shirt only to bury it into his hair, pulling him even closer. I tilt my head, pressing my lips tightly against his and allowing my tongue to flick out of my mouth trying to gain entry into the hot cavern of his. I whimper slightly, annoyed at his unrelenting dominance. Nipping his top lip, I search for a way in. Instead he catches my bottom with his teeth, scraping just slightly. I draw in a ragged breath. He chuckles against my mouth.

He's laughing at me? Pulling back immediately, I glare into those deep chocolate eyes. But my glare softens as soon as his boyish grin smiled down on me. Damn him.

"Come with me." His lips brush against my ear, as his warm breath fans down my neck.

I nod, and follow him as he led us into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: SM owns, I do not.**

**AN: Big, big thanks to Pavarti and Dana. 3 You guys are awesome. And thanks to robin, and chele of course. Thanks for all the help! Love you guys.**

**And thank you for everyone who reviewed/alterted/favorited. I hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING: Graphic content in this chapter!**

**Chapter 2: On the Prowl**

**Jake's POV**

Taking hold of the bottle, I let the bitter draught drown the restlessness churning in my gut. Not long ago, the Pack dominated this bar. This was our spot. Then one by one they all fell prey to those evil succubuses! Succubi? Fuck it, those damn WOMEN.

They should know better than that. Shit, women can't be trusted. Use them and lose them. That's the motto. Never get close otherwise they'll eat your damn heart.

And now even Paul, PAUL of all people is getting tied down. By my own absentee sister none the less! Paul, our womanizing, drinking extraordinaire, is leashed by my oh so lovely back stabbing sister, fucking deserter she is.

What the fuck is wrong with the damn world? All of them, ALL of them are following their girls around like damn puppies. I scoff. Wait until they get kicked.

Taking another swig, I let my eyes roam the room searching out for my prey tonight. There we go. Dance floor. Another faceless girl begging for attention. I chug down the remnants of my bottle and began the hunt. I prowl thought the room and into the dance floor, easily avoiding the throng of people. Finally reaching her, I cage her within my arms. I felt her tense, now aware of me. Too late little rabbit, the big bad wolf is already on you.

"Hi," I say softly into her ear.

It was practically instinct, the actions and conversation to sooth and seduce. In a matter of minutes, I knew I had her. The hunt didn't even have the challenge to it. Heck it didn't even have a chase. With little more than a nod to the door, everything was pretty much guaranteed. So much for the thrill of the hunt.

She wraps her arm around my waist possessively, as I guide her towards the door. I should feel accomplished. I had everything I wanted. I do. Don't I? I'm alive. I have family. Friends. An endless supply of women. What else is there?

I look back out into the bar, hoping for the answer to just come to me.

Nothing.

Letting out a weary sigh I turn and walk out the door with the girl.

She runs her palm down my chest as soon as we near the cab, already trying to climb up me to nibble on my ear. "So, your place or mine?"

Her words are slurred. Her nibbling is more like drooling all over my neck, than anything else. I could feel a shudder rise up my spine. Quickly holding her away from me, I take my first real look at her. She looks eerily young, yet already on the path towards self destruction. Her face is slathered with make-up, most likely to make her look older. Her eyes have that glazed over drunken look to them.

It was at that point that I just felt incredibly old, far surpassing my actual 23 years. Running a hand down my weary face, I finally admit to myself that this was all just stupid. I place the girl in the cab.

"Hey, babe, what's your address?"

She rattles off some suburb area, already scooting over to make room for me. Instead I quickly hand the driver enough cash to get her back home, and close the door. They took off. I waved after them, feeling as if I were back stabbing my former way of life.

"Hi," came an uncertain voice to my right.

It was the only warning I had before I locked eyes with an angel. Quickly putting up my mask, I try to hide my startlingly powerful reaction towards her. She has an aura of innocence and goodness about her. I'm drawn to it, like if I were in her presence it would cleanse me of the dark emotions stirring within me.

"Um…I…" The blush that spread across her cheeks could rival any of those little angel babies on those greeting cards.

"Are you ok?" I ask, because I sure as hell wasn't.

"Y-yes." Even her speechlessness tug at something inside of me.

Just then, her eyes lit with a fire from within. She began to exude confidence and insight. It's almost as if she could see right into me. Her palm came up to cradle my cheek tenderly. I try desperately to resist leaning into the touch.

"Hi." Her whisper obliterating any resistance I had left in me.

I need her. Now. I lock eyes with her, afraid that she's merely a figment of my imagination. Taking hold of her hand, I bring it to my mouth, unable to resist sampling a piece of her.

Letting my lips linger on the tender skin, the light caresses shoot straight thought me leaving my lips tingling from the sensation. I feel her tremble against me. It took all of my control not to simply devour her then and there. In trying to reign in my mounting desire, I move achingly slow.

I pull her closer, as I intertwined our hands, wanting to feel her fully against me. Wanting to taste those lush parted lips, I begin to lower my head. But just as our lips were about to meet, I couldn't help but feel like if I were to go further, I'd be lost. This kind of desire, this kind of longing is dangerous. Women are dangerous.

The feeling was fleeting though, because she took hold of me and pulled me back in. I could already feel myself getting lost, but I didn't care. It felt too good. No lips had ever felt so pure. No lips had ever tasted so sweet. No lips had ever, ever made me almost lose control. She grasps my hair and yanks me closer, her eager mouth attempting to coerce mine open. At least I wasn't the only one getting lost. She was just as far in as me.

I chuckle at her exuberance, and allow myself to feel more. I guess she must have mistaken my chuckle as an insult, because she pulled away to glare adorably at me. As if this angel could ever legitimately threaten anyone, much less come through and physically hurt them. I couldn't help but grin. She is too adorable.

"Come with me," I whisper into her ear.

Her slight nod was the only answer I needed. I led her over to my motorcycle. I straddle it, reaching back to hand her my extra helmet, but she had stepped away.

"I don't think that I can-"

Beckoning her to come closer, I tenderly gather her in my embrace. I comfort her, brushing stray strands of her hair behind her ear. "I'll keep you safe."

She looks at me intently, as if gauging me. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, unsure whether or not I'd meet her expectations. Evidentially she must have found something worthwhile because she took the helmet and climbed on behind me.

We sped away, the city blurring around us. It was as if we are in our own little bubble, the world unable to catch up to us.

Controlling my prized bike with ease, I relish in being in her embrace. I might have sped just a bit faster and turned just a bit harder to feel her arms hold onto me tighter. To feel her legs squeeze my hips that she cradled. To feel her body press firmly against me.

At the turn that I'd normally make to head towards the hotel that I used for one night stands, I hesitate. Instead I found myself turning the other way towards my apartment.

Nothing was said as we dismounted. We didn't even look at each other or touch as we made our up the elevator to my floor. Good thing too, because as soon as we walked into my apartment and heard the echoing click of the shutting door, we were on each other.

Our lips fought for control. Sweeping my tongue against her bottom lip, I beg to be let in. She parts hers. I immediately delve in, dying to taste her. Her hands fist in my hair, tugging tightly on my scalp. I growl.

Taking hold of her ass I lift her up, her legs automatically wrapping around my hips. I swing her around to press her against the door, grinding my aching length against her hot mound. She moans into my mouth, before biting down on my bottom lip. She sucks it back into her mouth soothingly, before trailing kisses to my ear.

"Clothes. Off. Now." She demands, before licking around the shell of my ear only to come back down to nibble on the lobe. Her hands impatiently shove my shirt up. Her nails rake up my chest, hitting my nipple. I hiss, pulling away slightly to rid myself of my shirt.

I bring my hand up to caress her cheek. Her caramel eyes were now so dark and filled with desire. I bend my head down, nibbling down her jaw, to her pale frail neck. Her body arches towards mine, pressing her soft clothed curves against the hot planes of my chest.

My other hand slowly works its way up beneath the loose fabric of her shirt, easily moving it up to cup her lace covered breast. I flick the peaked nipple through her bra. Her moans fill the room. Her hips grind so hard against mine, I thought I was about to burst.

She trails her hands down my chest, trying to get to the button of my jeans, but I stop her. Not here. Not like this.

I carry her into my bedroom, settling her on the center of my king size bed. Her face is flushed. Her lips are swollen from my kisses. Her hair is fanned out around her. Her arms are wrapped around her slender waist, one hand trailing towards her burning core. Her body is turned slightly, accentuating the alluring curve of her hips. Her legs constantly rubbing against one another to relieve the ache she was sure to be feeling.

Slowly unbuckling my belt and loosening my pants, I never took my eyes off her as she bit that luscious bottom lip of hers. My hands shook as I lowered my last two articles of clothing, freeing my turgid shaft. Her breath seemed to stop.

Opening her arms to me, I lowered myself onto the bed. Taking hold of her ankle, I slowly work my way up her long silky legs, pausing when I hit the edge of her shorts. I trail my fingers lightly underneath, teasing. Her legs tremble, and immediately spread wider, as if inviting me to touch here there.

Instead I trail butterfly kisses along the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer. Placing an open mouthed kiss right where her shorts ended, I blow gently. Her hands come down and bury themselves in my hair. Her hips arch up, begging to be touched. I can smell her desire, practically taste her.

"Please…" she whimpers.

"Please what?" I lick up the other thigh.

"Please, please, touch me!" She pulls my head trying to get me closer to her, but I resist.

"Touch you where?" I allow my hands to slip beneath her shirt once more, caressing her gently curved abdomen. "Here?"

She shakes her head. Her eyes are closed with anticipation. Her mouth open, allowing her quick shallow breaths to come in and out.

"How about here?" I bring myself higher, scrapping my teeth down from her belly button to the button of her jeans.

"N-no…lower…" Her voice was so soft, had I not been watching her lips, I wouldn't have known what she said. Her chest trembled with each shaky breath.

I gingerly pepper kisses up to her breast, slowly moving her top up before stopping lifting myself up slightly. My bare chest hovers above the peaks of her chest by a mere millimeter. Bringing my head down to her ear, I lick around the shell, before nibbling on the tender lobe.

"How about I get rid of this for you?" I chuckle, as I brush my chest against her lace clad breast. I am having far too much fun teasing her.

"ARG!" She groans her frustration and opens her eyes into glittering slits that promised retribution. Her hands briefly tighten in my hair before shoving me away by my shoulders. She quickly takes off her top, dragging her bra with it. Her hands then reach her shorts, and in a matter of seconds have it unbuttoned, unzipped and off, along with her matching panties. Gathering everything in a ball, she throws them haphazardly out into my room. "There, all done."

I stare at her in astonishment. Sure I've had some impatient ones before, but none that didn't let me have control. So there I knelt, watching as she made a slow perusal of my goods with those dangerous eyes of hers. Her small pink tongue darts out and wets her lower lip.

Her small elegant hands reach out, taking hold of my pulsing shaft. Cool fingers tighten around the base, causing me to hiss out pleasure. I watch as she bends down, her eyes still locked with mine. Her teasing tongue peaks out once again, lapping at the broad head of my cock, circling around once, twice before taking it fully into the moist cavern of her mouth.

"Fuck, Beautiful, you are damn good at that." My hands fist in her hair, as I lose myself in the glorious sensation. My hips involuntarily thrust forward, regardless of how hard I tried to reign in my mounting desire. Then taking me deeper, she moans and looks up at me through veiled lashes. The vibrations going through my entire body, making me almost lose control.

"Stop." I growl. I pull her from me, tossing her back onto the bed. She bounced slightly before settling back onto the dark covers, her breasts catching my attention. The dark covers highlight her gorgeous pale porcelain skin which took on a rosy flushed hue against her chest, her dusk rosy nipples standing at attention.

Licking my lips I pounce on her. My lips attack a vulnerable peak, as my hand toys with the other. Pulling the pebbled nipple deeper in my mouth, making it scrape against the roof of my mouth. My arm wraps around her, causing her to arch further against me. My other hand trails down the valley of her breasts, past the dip of her waist, around the swell of her hip, into the burning lips at the apex of her thighs. My fingers brush open the trembling folds finding it already dripping wet.

"Holy shit, Beautiful. You sure are ready aren't you?" I groan, pressing my damp forehead against hers before driving two fingers in.

Her thighs clenched against me, as she gripped my fingers tighter, her hips moving to a beat all her own. Her moans filled the room. My thumb brushes back the hood of her clit, finding the sensitive bundle of nerves before circling it repeatedly.

"Now. Now. Now. Now! NOW!" Her voice escalating with each word.

"No."

I crash my lips against hers. Our tongues mimicking the motions of our bodies. My hard on pressed tightly against her stomach, my hips grinding in tune with hers.

With one slow sweep of my thumb against her clit, I felt her tighten against me, her walls clenching around my fingers. I quickly withdraw my hand. A gasp of outrage escaped her throat right before I ram my hard shaft into her.

"Now." Her body arches into mine, fitting perfectly. Her body tightens so much it was almost painful.

With my eyes clenched shut, I force myself to still as the waves subside, and her tense body relaxes. Caressing her body, I slowly begin to withdraw only to slam back in. Shallow strokes at first. The pleasure building at the base of my spine, radiating to every pore of my body.

Then deeper.

And deeper.

"Yes!" Her fingers clawed down my back, causing me to thrust harder into her.

Our moans and heavy breathing filled the room accompanied by the rhythmic beat of our bodies colliding. Its tempo going faster and faster. Her legs wrap around my waist, hanging on for the ride.

"Fuck yes. Come for me beautiful. Come for me." I lick up her sweat slick neck, tasting the salty flavor of her skin.

Slipping a hand between us, I flick at her erect little clit, my other hand pulling at her hair, exposing more of her expanse of her neck. With drawing almost all the way out, I thrust back hard into her.

"Shit, I'm coming. I'm coming!" Her legs pull me tight against her. Her fingers clench in my hair.

Feeling her walls milking me, my balls drawn tight against me, I shove myself to the hilt as I spilled into her. "Fuck!"

Unable to resist, my teeth bury themselves into the sensitive skin where neck meets shoulder.

Marking her.

Mine.

"Ungh!" Our moans mingle as our essence comes together. My hand reaches out to intertwine with hers. Sweaty palm to sweaty palm. I lift myself up looking deeply into her molten caramel eyes.

"Hi." I nuzzle her nose with mine.

"Hi back." She touches her lips to mine, clinging softly. An enchanting small smile lingered on her kiss swollen lips.

I move off her, allowing her to breathe freely, keeping our hands intertwined. Tuning on my side, I watch as her long lashes drifted close and her breathing became deep and even. Our hands lay on the creamy of her stomach.

My hand looked good with hers. Russet on porcelain. Rough and fragile. I let my thumb caress her soft palm. Her sleeping form snuggles closer to me.

This felt… right. For the first time in a long time, I felt a warmth in me that no amount of booze, or sex had even been able to make me feel.

I didn't feel alone.

Shit, what am I talking about? I freaking sound pussy whipped. No, no. It was just a really good fuck. After sex bliss. That's it. Yea…

About to untangle our hands, I hesitate. Her soft breathing filled my nearly empty room. Looking around, I took notice of the bare walls and lack of s tuff on the cabinet tops. My clothes were even out of sight. The only personal thing would most likely be this bed. This bed that no one else besides me, has ever slept in.

Except for her.

Shaking away the thought, I cradle her to my side unwilling to let go of this warmth just yet. Our bodies fitting each curve to a tee. Placing one last kiss on my mark, I tighten my arms around her.

Five more minutes.

Just five more minutes and I'll kick her out.

Yea… Just five…more…

And then the welcoming arms of sleep engulfed me in her embrace.

~8~8~8~8~

"You know," I whisper huskily as I opened my eyes enough to see her. "I'm normally the one who sneaks away in the middle of the night."

She turns to me, her body clad only in the thin white bed sheet that was also tangled around my barely covered body. Crawling towards me, she gave me a light peck on my lips. As I began to bury my fingers into her hair about to pull her closer, she breaks away.

"Sorry hun, not this time." Smirking, she rolls away and leaps out of bed stark naked. Damn this girl is adorable. She walks shyly about, trying to cover herself all the while going around the room gathering her scattered clothes. Normally at this point, I would be dressed and practically out the door, instead I linger in bed watching her.

"Hey," I call out to her as she pulls up her shorts. She looks at me confused for a second, and then raises an eyebrow in question. "Why don't you stay a while?"

"Oh, wow. I didn't see that coming." She seems genuinely taken aback. Hell, I was shocked at what I said. She looks at me for what seemed like forever, her brows scrunching together and her teeth gnawing on her plump bottom lip.

Finally making up her mind, she looks down and shakes her head. "I can't."

I could feel a twinge of hurt resonate from somewhere deep within me. I let out a ragged breath that I had been unconsciously holding. For reasons I couldn't even begin to understand, I just didn't want her to go. She felt right. Here. In my room. In my arms.

Shaking away the disturbing thought, I plaster a grin on my face as I leapt out of bed and approached her from behind. I might as well go for one more round before this night ends. She was currently preoccupied with zipping and buttoning those teasing short shorts.

One of my hands pushes aside the silky mass of dark mahogany locks aside to press my lips against the tender skin where neck meets jaw. I slip my other hand around her waist, pushing her back against me. She leans into my touch.

Her clothed butt presses against me. I close my eyes, anticipating the pleasure ahead, ready to thrust into her.

But she was gone.

She had stepped away, her hair cascading down that flexible bare back. She turns her head coyly, her eyes sparkling with mischievous amusement.

"Down boy." She smirks.

I laugh, although I'm sure it held a somewhat bitter tone to it. Damn it, I need to get a hold of myself. Just go with it and leave. That's all I have to do. Just leave.

Quickly gathering my discarded scattered clothes, I dress in last night's jeans and black t-shirt. After shoving my shoes on, I put my keys and wallet into my pocket. Yet I linger. I look around expecting to find her almost ready, only to find she was nowhere in sight.

What the hell, where could she have gone? About to check the bath room, I spot her kneeling by the bed with her arm stretching out as far as it can beneath the bed. Her little pink tongue is pressed against her upper lip, resembling a little kid concentrating really hard. I chuckle. She glares at me in turn. Yanking her sandal free from under the bed, she triumphantly jumps up and sticks that adorable little tongue back out at me.

"Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it," I joke.

"Been there. Done that," she laughs, as she sits on the bed and slips her sandal on.

I smile at the memory. "As if you didn't enjoy it."

"You'll never know," she says in a sing-songy voice.

Sandal in place, she saunters over to the console table. Her silky hair bouncing and swaying, curling around loose fabric of her top that did nothing to hide her delicate shoulders and fragile frame. Her hips sashayed back and forth in a hypnotizing fashion, accentuating her subtle, yet tantalizing curves.

Long shapely legs flexed slightly, revealing strong muscles that had easily wrapped around me and held on for the ride. With her long delicate fingers, she takes hold of her purse and opens the door slightly.

She looks back at me. Her face wasn't classically beautiful; had it not been graced with full luscious lips, a dainty nose, and bedroom eyes, it would have been too severe what with the strength of her bone structure. But it was that adorable blush, and those puppy dog eyes that made her face come alive. Currently her eyes glittered with amusement. She knew I was looking. "Are you coming?"

"You know I'm not that selfish to come without you." I wink. She laughs a low throaty laugh.

The elevator ride took forever. The silence pulsed around us, taunting us. Reaching the exit, I hold the door open for her. For an awkward moment we simply stood in front of the doorway, looking at nothing in particular.

"So…Um… I guess this is good bye." She mumbles, all the while looking at her shoes.

"Yeah. I guess it is." I sigh, willing her to look up at me.

"Um… I'll see you… I mean, have a good… Um… Bye." She quickly turns and runs away.

About to run after her, I stop myself. "Let her go" was the mantra playing in my head. I have to let her go. She comforted me. We had fun. Nothing can come out of more. Nothing good ever happens when getting attached to women. Nothing. I have to let her go.

"Bye." I whisper wistfully, staring after the retreating figure.

**AN: Hehe, initially this chapter didn't have a lemon. But after some feedback, thought I might as well give it a shot. What did you guys think? I hope it wasn't too… descriptive? Or not enough. Feed back is soo welcome. Please please tell me what you think. It'll help both me and you be happier when it comes around again. =]**


End file.
